


Let It Go

by thorkiship18



Series: Supernatural Fairy Tales/Supernatural Disney Films [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Azazel's Special Children, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire Powers, Hunters & Hunting, Inspired by Frozen (2013), John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Running Away, Sam Has Powers, Sam Has Self-Worth Issues, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sam is Eighteen Years Old, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: After being cursed by a Demon as a baby, Sam Winchester discovers early in life that he has the power to create fire with his mind. His father, John, kept him hidden and his powers suppressed after the boy nearly killed his older brother, Dean.During this time of isolation, Sam had little contact with Dean, whose memory of the incident was wiped away by a Psychic. Their relationship crumbled, and both brothers suffered in silence. One night, however, they are attacked by supernatural entities, and this forces Sam to embrace his powers to save his brother.Not the best choice.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay! So, here's part two. A lot of people have been wanting my take on a Frozen Fic, so here it is! Hope you all like it! (Not beta-ed. Any mistakes are my own.)

Once upon a time, not too long ago, there was a boy named Sam. He traveled around the country with his brother, Dean, and their father, John. They were a functional, yet an unusual family. For you see, John and his sons were Hunters: A group of men and women who protect the world from monsters that many people believe don't exist. But they do, and while some aren't all evil, there are those who want nothing more than to erase the humans from existence.

John taught his children how to fight at an early age, not knowing of the repercussions of doing so. Both Sam and Dean Winchester were more like soldiers to their father than actual children. Dean more so than his brother. Yet that wasn't all unfortunately. At six months old, Sam was found by his father in his crib surrounded by flames. His mother was killed in the fire, and Sam was saved by his big brother. That is how their family started hunting, but that was just the beginning.

One day, after doing a solo Hunt without his children, John discovered Sam accomplishing an impossible feat. He saw the little boy creating fire with his hands, making little tiny fireworks pop off in the air. John immediately berated Sam on that, thinking he was possessed by Demons. John initially thought he was the cause of his wife's death. He performed test after grueling test on his son until Dean stopped him. He was always very protective of his little brother. A bond that could shake the world.

Desperate for answers, John took his sons back to their hometown of Lawrence, Kansas. He had previously befriended a Psychic. Missouri Moseley. Strange name for an even stranger woman. One look at Sam and she knew right away. She knew he was special and she knew his future. Missouri did not dare tell John the specifics of her horrific vision, but she gave him a clear warning.

"This child has been cursed." She whispered to him as the children played in the other room. "He has power that even I am unaware of. He may be in danger. Something's coming for him."

John was close to pulling his hair out. "What do I do? How can I make it stop?"

"I have a friend. He's a Witch. He may be able to help you. I will call him."

And so Missouri did. She called the Witch and gave him the details of Sam Winchester's predicament. John took his boys down to the swamps of Louisiana to find this Witch. The man lived in a rickety shack with three dogs. He was an older man; formerly a priest or something like that. He welcomed them inside with open arms, not caring if they were strangers. Jim Murphy was his name.

John explained everything the best he could; he never took a single breath during his tant. Jim calmed him down and perused around his house for something unknown to the father of two. Finally, he produced a silver bracelet with clasps. Jim told John about the object. It was a suppression cuff for anything supernatural. Meaning that a werewolf couldn't shift if wearing it, a Witch couldn't cast, and a Psychic couldn't use their powers.

They tested it on the boy, and it worked wonderfully. Though John took note that Sam and Dean were no longer happy without his powers, he didn't care. All he truly cared about was Dean's safety. Sam's disastrous powers could fracture their family if not kept in check. Yes, he loved his sons, but John was terrified of Sam's powers. For what could he do if he was angry, or sad or just plain vindictive? He could burn down cities if he chose to, and John wasn't having any of that.

Everything was fine over the next year. Sam turned six, and hadn't used his powers since. His mood shifted into something melancholic, yet John was just happy that nothing bad was taking place. But one day, as John came back to their motel, he made yet another frightening discovery. The place was up in flames, but this time, both Sam and Dean were inside. John sprung into action and rescued both kids, though he briefly considered leaving Sam. A horrible thought.

Dean only suffered minor burns across his back, while Sam suffered none. John yelled and screamed at him in the car, cradling Dean's unconscious body. He was scared. He didn't want to lose another member of his dwindling family. John drove them back to Lawrence to see Missouri; they were only a state away. He barged into her house without even knocking, and soon found out that she was waiting for them.

As she fixed up the unconscious boy's wounds, she spoke softly to Sam. "It isn't your fault. Do not cry. He'll be just fine."

"I hurt him!" Sam cried, holding Dean's hand. "I didn't mean to! He asked to see the sparks again, and it...it went everywhere! I'm so sorry, Daddy!"

John only kept a stony expression on his face. His son was a monster. "What can you do, Missouri?"

"I can erase his memory of Sam's powers." Missouri said as she placed her hands on his forehead. "He won't remember them, but the fun will remain. Sam, you must keep on that bracelet. If this happens again, you could potentially kill your brother, and I know you wouldn't want that."

The little boy shook his head, still crying. "I don't wanna hurt anybody else. I just want Dean to be okay."

And Missouri did as she said she would and erased Dean's memory. John then realized that Sam was way too dangerous to have around Dean, and so every time there was a case, he left the boy with one of his good friends, Bobby Singer. The fellow Hunter was like family to them; the kids called him Uncle Bobby. Sam was basically a prisoner with limited freedom in and around the house. It gave the small child room to think about his miserable life.

Dean, when his father went to Bobby's, often tried to communicate and play with his little brother. But every time he got close, Sam would pull away and lock himself in his room until John and Dean left the house for a Hunt. Sam confided in his Uncle even at such a young age. The grizzled, old Hunter taught Sam everything he needed to know about fighting monsters and handling himself in fights as well as how to dress mortal wounds.

Sam wondered why his father hated him so, and found out a few years later from Bobby. It was an accident. The Hunter let it slip that Sam's mother was killed in a fire that started in his nursery. A fire that  _he_ probably started. With this knowledge, Sam became even more withdrawn and isolated himself further from Dean and his father. He hardly ever saw them anymore. It was for the best after all. He can't hurt Dean ever again.

John felt the same. He tried to justify his behavior towards his youngest son by telling himself that he could kill Dean, but he was just afraid. But on one tragic day, John and Dean were Hunting a Vampire nest. They cleared them out easily enough, but John was hurt bad. As he laid dying on the ground, he whispered something in Dean's ear. He had trained his son into a tough, capable Hunter who always followed orders, so he knew he'd do this.

"When the time comes," John wheezed. "You have to...kill Sammy."

****

**Years Later...**

Sam bites his lip as he hears Bobby opening the downstairs door from his room. It's Dean. He hasn't seen him in at least a whole year. They aren't as close as they were when Dean had his memories. It's almost as if they're distant strangers. Sam's birthday was recently, and he supposes that Dean has a birthday gift for him downstairs. He's hoping that they aren't alone for too long this time.

Last year, while Bobby slept in his room, Dean kissed him. And it wasn't just a familial kiss on the head or anything. It was a romantic kiss. Sam didn't shy away, but he was too stunned to do much else. For God's sake, Dean had kissed him! The older brother had pulled back and apologized...and Sam hasn't seen him since. When they talk on the phone, it's never brought up, but they both remember. Sam knows this.

"Sammy!" He hears Dean call from downstairs. "I'm here!"

With a soft gasp, the eighteen year old jumps from his bed, and bounds down the stairs. To say he's excited is an understatement. He missed his brother so much, but he's gotta keep him at a distance. Even if this power suppression bracelet keeps all Psychic activity in check, Sam still doesn't wanna hurt the only other person he truly cared about. Dean may not remember the powers, but Sam does, and they were destructive; he hurt him.

Once he reaches the bottom floor, Sam finds himself standing in front of his brother. Dean grins and the world suddenly comes to a stop. His smile is brighter than any star in the sky, and his eyes like pretty little green marbles. Those freckles splashed across his nose and cheeks make him seem so young. Younger than he already is. Sam notices the necklace around Dean's neck. The one he gave him a few Christmases ago. He wears it well. But the last thing he sees is a small present in his hands.

"You just gonna stand there and stare, or are you gonna give me a hug, squirt?" Dean opens his arms up, smiling.

Sam runs into those very same arms and inhales. Dean always smells so nice, and his hugs are always warm. "I'm not a squirt anymore!" He mumbles into his big brother's shirt. "I'm almost as tall as you!"

"Almost." Dean chuckles. His breath touches the top of Sam's hair. "Still have a ways to go. Here. I got you something."

"What is it?" Sam asks as he holds the boxed object to his ear, rattling it around. "It sounds small."

"It is. But you're not allowed to open it until midnight."

"What? Why not!? My birthday already passed!"

"Because I'm your older brother, that's why." Dean says, messing up Sam's hair significantly. He sighs and picks up his dufflebag. "You have any cold ones in the fridge, Uncle Bobby?"

Bobby rolls his eyes, nodding. "Yeah. Sam, take his bags upstairs."

****

Dinner was...eventful. Dean told stories about his hunts, both successful and otherwise. His tale of his encounter with a real Wendigo was so enthralling, that Sam almost drooled in excitement. He doesn't have much experience with Hunting actual monsters as he was basically jailed in this house since childhood. Sam has never come across a real Werewolf or anything, yet knows how to kill one. Same goes with other creatures.

But during the times Bobby was talking, Dean would sneak small glances at Sam. The boy blushed each time, desperately trying to hide his face. That wasn't all, however. He'd also reach under the table to touch at Sam's thigh, squeezing ever gently. It seems like he hasn't forgotten about their kiss. But why is he doing this all of a sudden? This is wrong, isn't it? Brothers shouldn't do things like this to each other, so why? Sam doesn't move his leg away though.

He can't.

He won't.

****

"Dean, can I open this up now?"

"No can do, Sammy. I said midnight. It's currently...let's see...11:57 PM."

"Come oooon!"

"Don't be a brat."

Sam huffs, crossing his arms over his chest in frustration. Dean's being unfair. Why must he always do this when they're together? Such a mischievous bastard! His good looks won't save him forever! Oh, who is he kidding really? Dean's pretty face and charming smile could seduce a nun out of her underwear. Sam assumes that his brother has wooed more women (and men) than he can count.

Yet he's choosing to be with him now.

Incest is wrong...but why does he get butterflies in his stomach when he thinks of kissing Dean all over again? He hasn't stopped thinking of that moment since it happened. Sam hasn't quite come to terms with his own sexuality either. There are times when he thinks girls are attractive, but then there are moments when he wants to be kissed by a guy. But not just any guy. A man. A man that he grew up with. A charismatic, cocky, flirtatious jerk. His brother.

"Don't be a jerk." Sam mumbles.

Dean drapes his arm around his brother's shoulders, not knowing what it's doing to him. This sofa seems smaller now. "Says the little bitch. How's life? You been out Hunting yet?"

"No. I don't...I don't even leave the house. It's just not safe for me. Not safe for anyone."

"What's that mean?"

"N--Nothing." The brunette stutters. Just then, he looks at the clock. It's midnight. "Finally! I'm opening this now."

"Haha knock yourself out!"

In no time flat, Sam rips and tears at the wrapping of the small package. It's always like Dean to take small strides to make something menial and turn it into everything. What a dumb, caring jerk. Underneath of the wrapping is a small black box. How...curious. Is Dean planning a proposal? Yeah right. Sam huffs right before he opens the box. He shuts his eyes, preparing to surprise himself...but nothing could prepare him for this.

Resting on a small cushion in the box, is a silver bracelet. A bracelet much like the magical one he wears on his right wrist. Sam is speechless. He carefully takes the jewelry in his hands, inspecting it. That's when he sees it. An engraving on the very front in neat cursive.

_**Sam** _

"Do you...like it?" asks Dean, nervously. "It cost so much and...I just thought I'd get it for you. Kinda matches the other one, doesn't it? If you don't like it, then that's fine--"

"I love it." Sam whispers. Tears are forming in his hazel eyes. "It's perfect. Thank you."

Dean helps him put it on, and after that, the young man surges over the couch to put his arms around Dean's neck. He hugs him tight. He's happy because he's being thought of. He's loved. Dean laughs, wrapping his own arms around Sam. He's so  _warm_ , and he smells so good! Sam thinks he could get drunk on Dean all by himself. When they separate and look into each other's eyes, all Sam sees is love. Love, comfort and something else he cannot quite decode.

And then it happens. Again. Dean closes the gap between their faces, and kisses him. This time, Sam is prepared. He kisses back. The action makes his head spin and his limbs shake. This is what love feels like. True love. Just like in those fairy tales. But then Sam comes back to reality. They can never be together. He's already hurt Dean once, he can't do it again. It still haunts his memory, haunts his dreams at night. So no. This isn't good.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks when Sam moves away. "Did I do something?"

"No..." The boy replied. "I mean...yes. Yes, Dean. This isn't right. I can't do this. Not with you."

"Bullshit! I know that you feel for me the same way I feel for you! How can you say that? What we just did may be considered wrong, but I don't care. I only care about you."

Sam stands up, turning away from his brother. "You can't be around me! I don't wanna hurt you, Dean..."

"Hurt me? Who said anything about hurting me?" Dean stands to. He reaches out to the boy, but he pulls away. "Why are you doing this? It's been this way since we were kids! You pull yourself away from me every time I get close, and then you shut me out. Don't shut me out, Sammy! I wanna go back to the way we used to."

"We can't!"

At the height of the argument, the front door bursts open and off it's hinges. Dean jumps into action, pistol at the ready. The intruders rush in; three of them. They have no weapons of their own, but Sam notices something peculiar about their teeth. Razor sharp. Pointed. Many rows like sharks. Vampires. They're here to feed. The monster's sniff around and spot both brothers standing in the living room. Dean doesn't hesitate. He pulls the trigger, and kills one of them.

He commands for Sam to stay back, but he doesn't realize that that is literally all he can do. He's never seen or encountered a real monster before. Only seen pictures. The other two Vampires rush inside, targeting Dean. The experienced Hunter rolls out of the way, taking out his large hunting knife. Sam watches helplessly as his brother fights off the creatures of the night. Bobby still hasn't come downstairs yet to check the noise. Those earplugs must work well.

These Vampires must just be starting out with no real nest. That's probably why they're attacking so brazenly. Soon, they get the upper hand on Dean, and swat away his weapons. They don't seem all that concerned with Sam at the moment. Probably because they wanna get rid of the real threat first. But as he watches them almost cut open his brother, something inside of Sam snaps. He doesn't wanna do this...but he has to if he wants Dean to live.

Sam tears off the power suppression bracelet in one swift pull. It makes a small clinking sound as it hits the floorboards. He doesn't quite yet understand this power as he hasn't used it in years, but he knows what he's gotta do. Sam raises his hand, outstretched towards one of the attackers. With a single, simple thought, the targeted Vampire erupts into flames. The monster screams as he becomes nothing but ash in a matter of seconds.

Yet it's not enough. Sam uses his powers to pin the other Vampire to the wall on the far side. It hisses at him and bares it's fangs, struggling to get free from the invisible force. Sam does not let him escape. He sneers at the beast, and it too is consumed by the fire from his mind. It's all over soon, and Sam finally releases a shaky sigh. He did it! He saved Dean and Bobby from rogue Vampires. But he also did something much worse.

"What the  _Hell_ was  _that_?" Dean mutters, eyes wide and scared.

Oh, no.

Sam looks his brother in the eyes. He doesn't want Dean to look at him like that. He tries to take a step forward, but Dean flinches. "Dean...I can--It's--"

"What are you?"

"I'm...I'm your brother!"

"No, no, no..." The Hunter shakes his head as he grabs his gun. "You're not my brother. You're a monster. A Demon."

The words are like a stab to the heart. Dean--his world--just called him a monster. This hurts. Physically as well as emotionally. Sam clutches his chest unconsciously, tears pouring down his cheeks. Dean has the gun lifted up towards him. Aimed at him. Aimed to kill him. Thinking on his feet, Sam takes off into a sprint, dashing out of the door. He runs off the porch and down the driveway, bawling after each step.

And as he runs, he feels his body heat up, and the air surrounding him thicken. The earth quakes under his feet, but he keeps running. Sam has nothing left now. Dean hates him. He takes off into the forest, still crying. He unwillingly sets fire to everything he touches, but deep down inside of him, he doesn't care. Not anymore. If Dean doesn't love him, what else does he really have?

So, he just keeps running with fire blasting away in every direction.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam runs from Dean and into the arms of strangers who claim he's special. 
> 
> Dean and Bobby go out in search of Sam; they befriend a strange individual.

Bobby nearly trips on his way down the stairs, taking two at a time. Dean sits on the couch amongst the carnage. He's shaken up over what has just happened. That wasn't Sam! That couldn't have been, could it? No, it was a Demon or something. It had to be! It got inside of Sam and made him do those things. But it saved him. The Demon inside Sam saved him from those Vampires that are now piles of ash.

"Jesus, what the Hell happened here!?" Bobby questions, taking out his earplugs with one hand; his gun rests in the other. "Dean?"

"Vampires attacked." He answers with a low voice. "Came in without a warning. Must've just turned. They, uh, they almost got me, but...Sam...he...no, not Sam."

"Dean, where's Sam?"

"That wasn't Sam!" The young Hunter yells. "Sam can't set things on fire with his mind! It was something else!"

The elder Hunter's breath hitches in his throat. There's something he isn't telling Dean right now. What is it? The blonde looks at him with weary eyes. Bobby scans the room for something, then spots the bracelet that Sam took off earlier. He picks it up and gazes down at it in anguish. What the Hell is going on? What's so special about that bracelet? Sam wears it all the time too. What's up with that? Where'd he even get it?

"Dean," Bobby starts. "That most definitely was Sam. That wasn't anyone else. I'm gonna tell you something, but you have to promise me that you'll try to understand." At the young Hunter's small nod, he goes on. "When Sam was a baby, your mom died in a fire. A fire that Sam probably started. Your father believed him to be a Demon too until he took you both to Missouri. Sam is cursed with the power to start fires, Dean, and when you were both kids, he...he accidentally hurt you. Your memory was wiped of the whole thing. If Sam took off this bracelet, then he did it to protect us. He still doesn't know how to use his powers."

This is insane! Can this really be true? Dean puts his right hand on his left shoulder. There's a scar there. A healed scar. From fire. He doesn't know how they got there either. And now he knows. Come to think of it, there's a large portion of his memory that isn't there! So, it is true! Sam saved them! But then Dean becomes depressed. He said those horrible things to him before he ran out. He even had his gun up to him! His little brother!

"I screwed up, Bobby. I screwed up big time." Dean runs his fingers through his hair. "I...I called him a monster...and a Demon. He ran out on me. The look in his eyes...he was scared. I betrayed him."

Bobby sighs. "Stupid Idjit."

"I gotta get him back. I gotta tell him that I love him and that everything is gonna be okay. If someone gets their hands on him--"

"Got it. Let's move."

Dean nods as Bobby rushes upstairs to gather up his belongings. That man is always prepared for anything. Everything except Vampire attacks. It seems like they're gonna have to figure this one out when they get Sammy back. Dean sits back on the sofa and switches on the TV as he waits for his surrogate father to finish. What he sees startles him, and forces him to the very edge of his seat.

_**\--reports say that this is has happened spontaneously. There are various reports of earthquakes around the world and unexplained, widespread fires in most states. The sky has taken on a dark red color. Meteorologists and other scientific experts haven't a single clue on what could be happening, but many bystanders are claiming that The End Of Times is here and upon us. More on this terrifying story as it develops.** _

Immediately after seeing the new broadcast, Dean rushes over to the window, looking outside. It's something straight out of a disaster movie! Everything that woman said on the TV is true! There was an earthquake happening as Sam ran away; there's large fires burning everywhere beyond the hills. Sam's doing this, and it's happening all over the world! Just how powerful is he?

Bobby comes back downstairs just as the reporter on the TV finishes speaking. Dean shuts off the device, but he knows that the other Hunter has heard everything. His hearing isn't that bad yet. There's a grim look on his face. Dean has the same. His father's dying words are suddenly ringing in his mind. But can he do that? If Sam refuses to comply and stop this worldwide destruction, can Dean fulfill John's last words?

Can he... _kill_ Sammy?

****

He doesn't stop running even if he can barely do that anymore. Sam's been running for the better half of three hours, way away from Bobby's house. He honestly doesn't even know where he is right now. Just that it's dark, the earth is shaking, and the sky is blood red. He's doing this. He's doing this, and he doesn't know how to stop it! The Psychic keeps his hands in his pocket, balled into fists. He's trying not to start fires again.

But it's proving very difficult with each angry, depressing thought. Dean tried to kill him. Actually, that is inaccurate. Dean didn't try to kill him, but he held his gun up at Sam. He would never intentionally hurt him, but still...thinking about how Dean's demeanor changed in an instant scares the boy. He has to keep running. If he runs far enough, then he'll be far away from anyone who he could potentially hurt. And maybe he can learn to control his powers better, but that's wishful thinking. Bobby and Dean are better off without him.

Suddenly, as Sam wanders farther in another forest, he start noticing something rather...odd. The leaves on the trees before him seem to drop simultaneously, and burn when they touch the ground. The branches fan out, and pave a way before Sam as if leading him somewhere. It's a strange and unsettling thing to witness, but his gut is telling him to go forward. And so he does, albeit cautiously as there is something abnormal about this.

Walking further, Sam spots a light in the distance. A fire. The branches and the trees separate from him as if he's royalty, as if he's important. It's not long until Sam walks into a clearing surrounded by many people. There's three of them in the front standing beside a fire. Behind them is the others. Sam guesses that there's around a hundred or more men and women here. What is this? Why are they all the way out here? Were they...waiting for him?

"Welcome, Sam." A man says who stands by the fire. "We've been expecting you."

Ah. So they were.

Sam doesn't deny the sinister feeling that makes his bones shiver. "What is all this? How do you know my name? Who are you?"

The man disappears from view in the blink of an eye. Sam gasps when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He quickly jumps before turning around. It's that man again. The one who vanished. What is this!? What is he!? A spirit? Some sort of apparition? Whatever he is, Sam knows that this man--and probably the others with him--aren't human. There are very few beings in this world that can do what this man just did, so he must be one of those few.

"My name is Azazel, Your Majesty." The man grins wolfishly, but then his eyes take on a yellow appearance. "As I said, we've been waiting for you."

"Wha--What?" The teenager whispers. "Majesty? What are you? I don't understand..."

"You are our leader, Samael." A woman says, stepping forward. "I'm Ruby. You are here to grant us everlasting prosperity and peace...or whatever."

"No...no, you've got the wrong guy. I'm not a leader to...to...to..."

"Demons." Azazel finishes, smirking. "We're Demons, Sam. We've been watching you your whole life, just waiting for you to rise from the ashes. You're our chosen one. The Boy King!"

This information is too much to handle. Boy King? King of what? Hell? Earth? Everything? Sam just can't wrap his own head around it. Demons...have been waiting for him to break free, to awaken his powers once more to lead them into..."prosperity"? That sounds like a bunch of bullcrap! Demons are evil creatures! They don't want anything but death and chaos for humans, so why is Sam the chosen one?

It doesn't really make any sense! He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to get a handle on the situation. However, the only thing he sees is Dean. Small flashes; images. Visions of Dean carrying guns with a determined look on his handsome face. Sam opens his eyes, gasping. What did he just see? Was Dean gearing up to...to kill him? It looked like that was the case...but no. NO! Dean wouldn't do that. Never him.

But then again...

His face back at Bobby's wasn't very pleasing in the slightest. He was furious, but mainly scared. Sam is afraid now too. He's lost his brother, his only other reason for existing. Dean wants to harm him. If that's the case, then Sam doesn't see how he can keep living in this messed up world. A corrupt and evil existence that should be kept under a watchful eye. His eye.

Sam looks upon the hundreds of Demons who bow down to him. Unconsciously, he smiles.

"What do I have to do?"

****

**Central Park, New York City**

**Two Days Later...**

It's been two days since Sam gas agreed to this. To be The Boy King. He still doesn't quite understand what his title means, but Azazel and Ruby tell him that it just secures his place in the world. They've been awaiting his instructions on what to do, but even he is ignorant to what truly needs to be done. But for some reason, Sam's been lead here by a strange sensation in his gut.

To Central Park of all places. The world hasn't improved much either. After every fire is put out, two more take it's place. The earthquakes haven't ceased either, and the sky has never been more red. Even when it's daylight, it's still night. The media is calling it "The Red Night". It's not very appealing, but then again neither is the sky changing an otherworldly color. Sam now knows that he's responsible for everything that's happening to the planet. He doesn't really care anymore.

It isn't long until Sam and his mass of Demons get to the very middle of the park. The time is after midnight. There's hardly anyone here, but those who are here are probably walking their dogs or on a late night jog. Sam looks around; they're surrounded by trees and trees and more trees. It'd be beautiful under normal circumstances. Azazel touches his shoulder and nods at the boy.

"Let it go." He says to him.

Getting the hint right away, Sam smirks. He points his hand at the ground and it quakes under all of them. He's focusing. He has to make a safe haven for himself, doesn't he? The roots of the trees and the dirt shoot up into the sky, twisting and forming constructs. Sam sweeps out his arm and nearly every other tree does the same. He's building something. A home. A new home. Everyone behind him smirks as well as he builds a towering "castle" in the middle of Central Park.

Well, more like a twisted, hellish version of a castle. There's spires and barbed spikes on the outside, but the entire building as a whole stands tall. Sam can't help but to feel accomplished somehow. He doesn't have to hide his powers anymore. There will obviously be opposition; people will come after him like the police or the government. What then? Could he use his powers to kill? He'd rather not think on that now. 

"Welcome home..." Sam says quietly, though it's directed at everyone there.

Soon, he begins his walk up to the castle, with his followers in tow.

****

There's no words for Dean's frustration right now. Two days. Two days of personal agony and the world suddenly going to Hell. He and Bobby have been driving around trying to find Sam, but it's starting to look hopeless. Dean knows that his brother is starting this, and he has to get him back so he can end it all. He loves that brat so much, and he honestly feels awful. He made Sam run away, and now the sky is red.

Great.

Dean pulls up to a diner. There's no cars here; literally nothing. Almost looks abandoned, but he can see at least two people inside. A waitress and a cook. Bobby asks him if he's alright, but Dean doesn't say a thing. All he does is get out of the car. He needs answers, anything regarding Sam's whereabouts. He failed his kid brother, betrayed him in the worst way...and now he's gotta make it up to him by pouring his heart out to him in an effort to get the boy to stop and be a family again.

The bell chimes as they enter, alerting the waitress of their presence. She looks no older than thirty to be honest with long, blonde hair and a small face. Her build is slender. She could be a model if she wanted to. Dean takes a look at her name tag. It says Rachael. Hm. Seems fitting. She picks up her pen and notepad, but Dean's not planning on staying. He's not hungry. Not now.

"Welcome," Rachael tries to smile, but it's fake. She's scared. They all are. "What can I do for you today?"

Dean digs around in his jacket pocket, and pulls out a recent picture of Sam. He then shows it to her. "This kid. His name is Sam. He's eighteen years old. Please tell me you've seen him around here."

"I'm sorry...but I don't know of him. He hasn't been around these parts."

"Just--Just looks at the picture, okay?" Dean's becoming desperate, eyes watering. He feels Bobby's hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs it off. "He could've come by here, right? Ask the guy in the back."

"I don't think he--"

"Just do it!" He shouts, slamming his fists on the counter. The waitress jumps back, clearly frightened. This isn't the way to go, but Dean has to find him. He speaks quietly this time, voice nearly broken. "Please...he's my baby brother...just ask him...please."

Rachael looks the grief-stricken Hunter in his eyes, and takes the photo from him. She nods in understanding, and goes to the back to talk with the cook. Dean let's out a shaky sigh. Bobby scratches at his beard. They've been doing this for days, and haven't come up with any results. It's always the same. "No, haven't heard of him" or, "Who? Is he a runaway?" It's annoying!

However, the overhead television draws their attention as the reporter talks about something out of the ordinary.

_**Yes, we're getting reports that a giant structure--built like a castle--has sprung up in the middle of Central Park. We don't know much about who's inside, but there are hundreds of people surrounding it's circumference. This looks like something out of a dark, medieval fairy tale. Any police officer or person of authority that goes near is instantly incinerated. We believe that this new development has something to do with The Red Night. We'll have more for you after this.** _

"Balls..." Bobby grumbles. "Holy Hell, Dean. Did  _Sam_ do all that? Could he have killed those people?"

"I--I don't know!" Dean shouts. "I don't know...but we gotta get there. That's where Sammy is. I can feel it."

Rachael comes back soon, handing back Dean the picture of his brother. "I'm sorry, but he hasn't seen your brother either."

"That's okay. Thanks anyways."

He and Bobby rush out the door to the parking lot with a new destination in mind. New York City, huh? Now there's a place he's never been. Weird how his hunts take him literally everywhere else. Suddenly, Dean stops in his tracks before reaching his car. Someone is saying his name. It...it sounds a lot like Sam! What!? How is that possible? Well, it wouldn't be  _impossible_ given the circumstances of what's happening now.

"It's him." A voice says behind Dean.

Both Hunters turn to see a woman in business clothing talking to them. Her long, red hair is her most defining feature. She's very pretty, and has a strange atmosphere about her. What could it be? Immediately, Dean knows that she's not a real person. As in not human. There's a small glow around her form.

Bobby steps in front of Dean in defense. "Who are you? What are you talking about."

"I am Anna," The woman speaks. "And I am an Angel Of The Lord. Sam Winchester is being manipulated by forces greater than himself. I aim to help you, if you please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, how could you give the Apocalypse a happy ending!? Seems impossible, right? Wrong! Stay tuned for the final chapter! ❤


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna explains herself to Dean and Bobby. Meanwhile, Sam's abilities evolve, and he's left wondering on how to use them. 
> 
> Sam and Dean reunite...but there are intense consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, guys! (Any mistakes are my own!)

This castle is amazing. Brilliant, one might say. Sam honestly didn't know that he was capable of achieving such a feat, but here he is, looking up towards the ceiling of the "throne room". Azazel, Ruby and another Demon, Meg, follow behind him as he walks up to the center of the room. The large throne is before him. A throne fit for a King, and his attire is hardly royal at all.

With a thought, Sam's clothes morph and change away into something more suitable. Red energy forms around his body, and his previous garments are changed into royal robes; red and black. Perfect. He hums quietly to himself as he takes the last few strides over to the throne. Once he's seated, a crown wills itself into existence. A crown of thorns, though Sam is safe from their harm. He figures that he looks like a twisted parody of Jesus Christ.

Sam is fully aware of the disasters going on just outside of these castle walls. Many men and women who tried to forcefully enter have been killed by the Demons. Pathetic things. Always trying to steal what isn't their's. Sam's mindset is slowly changing for the worse as well, and the sudden visions of Dean isn't helping much either. A part of him misses his older brother, and wants to be held in his arms again. But the other part wants to see the world burn for Dean's betrayal.

"Is the heat a problem, Your Majesty?" Meg asks, crossing her arms.

Sam grins on the throne. "The heat never bothered me anyway."

"That's all good and everything, Sam," Azazel hums, hands behind his back. "But what is it that you plan in doing? We've been waiting for you for so long, for your instructions."

"What exactly does that mean? That you've been waiting. What exactly am I?"

The Demon sighs, looking at his female counterparts. "You were chosen by a divine entity to rule. Chosen by the Prince Of Darkness, Lucifer himself. You are the Boy King, and you have the power to reshape this earth as you see fit. All these years we've been waiting for you to embrace the power inside of you so we could come out of hiding. To be free, just like you are free."

Sam's insides churn at the news. Lucifer--the actual  _Devil_ \--chose him to bring the world to the brink of devastation to what, rule over humans? It's insane! He feels like the ideal Antichrist right now. All that's missing is the creepy music that plays whenever he stares at someone. Sam grips both arms of the throne in distress.

He then asks the most important question.

"Where  _is_ Lucifer?"

Ruby speaks first. "He is...occupied at the moment in Hell. Just know that he chose you over everyone else on earth. Your destiny was laid out for you before your birth."

He recognizes that this is all wrong. That he's not supposed to be helping or even be ruling over these Demons. Sam's supposed to kill them. Send them back to Hell. John would be so disappointed with him right now. But then again...screw John. He's the reason why Sam is the way he is now. Separating him from his brother was the final straw, and the boy is certain that his father never really loved him.

Only Dean.

But John took it all away from him. Just because he was different. He tried to hide his mistake, his disappointment. Well, no longer. Sam is going to prove to his dead father that he's more than just a powerful Psychic. He's the Boy King Of Hell, and he'll gladly tear this world asunder if it means healing the wound Dean left in his heart. He wants his brother more than anything, but he also wants him to hate him for how he's treated him.

"Your Majesty," Azazel starts. "Is something troubling you?"

Sam hesitates, thinking about his sudden visions of Dean. If he is to fulfill his destiny as the Boy King, then he needs to let go of all his feelings. Sam needs to let go of the feelings he once held for Dean and Bobby, his family. A ruler mustn't show any type of weaknesses whatsoever. The boy rests his head on his fist, tapping his nails on the arm of the throne.

"No," He answers. "Nothing that I feel like talking about."

****

"Tell me everything you know, and do it quickly."

Dean demands this from the Angel in his backseat. Yeah, an actual Angel. With wings and a halo and everything. They aren't showing though, but Anna's pretty much well-dressed. She briefly explained that she rebelled from Heaven to find Dean. Other than that, he's ignorant to everything else, though he's guessing that he's detrimental to finding Sam.

"Heaven has always dreaded this day." Anna says in a monotonous tone. "The day that Sam Winchester would start the Apocalypse."

Dean's mouth is suddenly dry, and he almost crashes the car. Bobby looks back to the Angel. "WHAT!? This is...this is it? The End Of Times? Armageddon!?"

She nods solemnly. "Yes. He was always meant to do this, but not so early. He was expected to do so in at least ten more years. Sam was cursed by a powerful Demon when he was still in your mother's womb. Azazel. He was tasked by Lucifer to get the boy to trust him. Sam's in danger. They're going to use him to bring Lucifer back to earth, and once he does that, he will take control of Sam. We cannot allow that to happen."

"You're goddamn right we can't!" Dean growls, speeding ahead recklessly. "How much longer until we get there?"

"Not long now." Bobby answers. "At least another day. Maybe less by the way you're driving."

Anna leans forward, hands in the both men's shoulders. "I urge you to hurry. Dean, you are the only one who can get him to stop this, to fix everything. Your love is the key. You can see and hear him, can't you? In your mind. A Psychic link. A bond. Soulmates."

The younger Hunter just grunts in response, hands gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white. His love is the key? Well, now doesn't this just sound like a shitty fairy tale? What next, fire-breathing dragons? Knights on noble steeds? Dean's no knight, but maybe he can save Sam from this Azazel man, and from himself. He loves that boy more than his own life for Christ's sake! And he'll do anything to get him to stop blowing the world!

****

Sam watches with curiosity as Meg and Ruby bring a man into the throne room. He's bound by the wrists and gagged. This is very odd. Who is this man, and why is he here. Sam looks to his right at Azazel who stands next to the throne. The Demon has a small, half smile on his face. He knows something about this man. From the looks of it, he's just a normal guy; a scared human. What could he have possibly done to them?

"Who is this man?" The boy asks.

"He is a present for you, Your Majesty." Azazel replies, going down the stairs to look at the man closely. He soon rips the gag off. "This man has committed worse crimes than murder. All of his victims being children. A predator. We thought it best that you practice your abilities on him."

The pervert is frightened; he's crying and pleading for his life. "Please don't! Don't kill me! I don't know what he's talking about!"

"Shut up!" The Demon growls. "What say you, Your Majesty? We are desperate for a show. Show us what you can do."

"Oh, God, help me!"

Sam's mouth twitches at the mention of God. "There is no God here. Just me." He stands, hatred in his eyes. He can feel the flames forming in his hands. "So, you think hurting children is fun, hmm?"

"N--No! No, I don't!"

"Liar! Liar!"

It's almost uncontrollable, but Sam finds a way to keep it all grounded. The fire bursts out of his left hand, and instantly connects to the man's heart. The three Demons back away, seemingly terrified at what's about to happen. The man writhes on pain, eyes nearly bulging out of the sockets. Soon, it's all over when Sam manages to roast his heart inside out, making it explode at the last minute. It's not something he planned on doing today, but whatever.

Sam doesn't even feel exhausted from that. Granted, he's emotionally exhausted from actually killing a man, but he justifies his actions by convincing himself that he was a bad man. At least that's what Azazel said. The Boy King inhales and exhales very slowly. That's when he sees Dean again. Driving with people. Bobby and...a woman? A red haired woman in a suit. Where is he going? What are they planning? His vision is broken short when Azazel speaks to him.

"How do you feel, Sam? Refreshed? Relaxed?"

"Something like that..." He answers. "Who was that man?"

Meg flips her hair. "David Johnson. A bank teller. Married man, beautiful kids."

"An innocent man." Azazel finishes, grinning sadistically.

In an instant, Sam knows that he's been duped. He grimaces. "You tricked me...you said he was a--that he hurt children!"

"Yes, I know what I said, but how did it feel when you killed him? How did it feel knowing that you were getting justice for the kids he  _'hurt'_?"

"I--I..." Sam stammers.

Something's wrong here. His morals are all screwed up now. He killed an innocent man under the false pretense that he was a pedophile. But he cannot deny that, in that particular instance, it did feel good to kill David. It felt great to unleash his powers. It felt great doing it to those Vampires that attacked previously, but it felt even better doing it on David.

Somewhere in Sam's fragile mind, however, he is deeply remorseful for his actions. Perhaps John should have killed him when he almost killed Dean in that motel. Maybe them he would be spared from the heartache. Sam's lost everyone and everything, all because he's an idiot. Dean is gearing up to do God knows what, though it looks like he's about to fight.

Who? Him?

If he's actually on his way here to kill him then...then Sam honestly doesn't know what he's gonna do. Could he kill his other half just like that? Could he watch as the lights from Dean's eyes leave this world and into the next? Of course not! But if Dean attacks him first, it's only natural to defend, right? Sam doesn't wish to kill his brother, but if it comes down to it...he might have to. But for now, he'll just continue to contemplate over what he should do with his powers.

****

**The Next Day...**

They've finally made it. It wasn't exactly a breeze either. Dean was constantly barraged by visions of Sam  _killing_ someone in that strange castle. At first, the older brother thought it was just a bad dream, but he then took into account that he was wide awake while seeing it all. This Psychic Link that Anna talks about is surprising.

He's not certain about how it works as he only receives small snippets of what Sam's seeing or feeling. Thought one thing might be true: They're both aware of this Link. And the sudden revelation that they're soulmates is puzzling to say the least, but it also isn't at the same time. They were always close, much closer than most brothers.

And now, as Dean, Bobby and Anna look upon Sam's castle in the distance, he starts remembering everything. Whoever wiped his memory did a pretty good job, but it obviously wasn't enough. Dean remembers asking Sam to "do the sparks", as he called it. He was so amazed by his little brother's abilities, and wasn't even afraid of them.

But then John made Sam wear that stupid bracelet, and everything was boring again. Dean balls his hands into fists at his sides. He pressured Sam into taking off that bracelet that day in the motel room. The boy didn't want to defy his father's orders, but Dean convinced him to do it anyway. Indirectly, he's responsible for his own memory wipe and for Sam's "imprisonment" for years.

If only John had found someone who could help Sam embrace and control his abilities. None of this shit would've happened if that were the case. But unfortunately, and according to Anna, this was all bound to happen. The fact that it has happened earlier than originally scheduled is unsettling...and once again, Dean thinks he is to blame for it. All he has now is hope that Sam will listen to what he's got to say.

"Jesus Christ..." Bobby whispers as he looks upon what Sam has done. "I don't know about this, Dean. This doesn't exactly seem like it'll end in our favor. And did you hear what happened an hour back on the radio? The damn military sent helicopters over there, and they were pulled out of the sky as if they were toys!"

"Sam's doing no doubt." Anna announces. "Azazel is deceiving him into causing all of this destruction, but it seems he hasn't yet summoned Lucifer. However, we must hurry as time is not exactly on our side."

Dean stares grimly at the castle as they begin to walk towards one of the many entrances of the park. "What do I do?"

"Talk to Sam. That's the only thing you can do..."

"Right. That's not ominous at all."

It is, but that's just sarcasm. Dean's unsuccessfully trying to mask his fear and frustration by having his signature cavalier attitude. It's always there, though he cracks a joke or two in times of peril or confusion. No matter. There are lots of people around here; those who are taking pictures, and those who are reporting. Nobody's going inside after seeing what happens. Police are urging people to stay away, but there's no time for any of this.

An officer tries to prevent Dean from going inside by grabbing his arm, but is only rewarded with a fist to his face. The crowd around him groans in distaste. Dean doesn't care. He and the other two just get into the park without any more distractions or disturbances. Yet just as he gets closer to the hulking building, Dean spots many man and women surrounding the castle. Hundreds of them. Black eyes.

Demons.

Dean, Bobby and Anna stand in defense, ready to fight as two brunettes wade through the crowds to get to them. Bobby and Anna lowers their weapons, but not Dean. No, he's gotta keep up his guard. This could be a trick...but something tells him that it isn't. Not with Sam's expecting face in his head. The two women--no, Demons--stop directly in front of them; one with her hands on her hips and the other with her arms crossed over her leather jacket.

"Dean." The shortest one says, all smiles. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Ruby. We've been sent to retrieve you."

Dean frowns. "Retrieve me? What the Hell?"

"Just come with us." The other Demon sighs. "Sam's waiting for you."

****

The young man puts his thumbs together then apart in anxiety. All he can do is pace back and forth. He's not sure about Dean's motives as he can't exactly see into his head, but he's almost certain that his brother isn't here to kill him, but there's still doubt. Sam immediately realizes that his thoughts are contradicting themselves each time he thinks of Dean. He can't help it. The Hunter is unpredictable.

Sam snatches off his crown of thorns, slightly pricking his thumb as he does so. He doesn't want to scare him off now, does he? He looks just like the Antichrist depicted in religious paraphernalia. With a quick wave of his hand, red energy swirls around his clothes, changing them. Black jeans and a tight, red t-shirt that hugs his torso. Black and white sneakers replace his boots.

To top it all off, he runs a few fingers through his hair to give it a new style; combed and slicked back and a little shorter. Soon, the throne room doors open, drawing his attention to them. There, Sam sees the literal man of his dreams. Dean. He's been thinking of him non stop, for good and bad. The Hunter is being led in by Ruby. He looks skeptical yet amazed by the room they're in. Sam nods at her, and she leaves them in peace to talk.

"Sammy...?" Dean almost whispers; he's sort of smiling. "You look... _good_."

The boy giggles, blushing. "Thanks. You look good yourself."

"Did you...did you make all this? It's pretty amazing!"

"Really? You like it? I just--It was easy I guess. I kinda just focused on it and...it happened."

Dean hums in response, still clearly admiring the scenery. Sam does the same. He hasn't really done that since creating this castle of roots and spikes. He's amazed that it's all so sturdy! Unbeknownst to Sam, Dean has come up to him when he was distracted. He has his face close to his now. He can feel the small puffs of breath coming from his brother's mouth. It's warm, and smells of peppermint. Sam just wants to get lost in it.

"I've been worried sick about you, Sammy...but it's time to go now. It's time to go home."

Sam blinks a few times then frowns, backing away from Dean. "Home? This is my home now, Dean. I...I'm not going with you. You came all the way for nothing. I'm sorry."

"No, Baby Boy, I get it now! It's okay! I'm sorry for scaring you and what I said. I didn't know, but now I do. Dad was just trying to protect me from what you can do, but I'm not afraid anymore, and neither should you! You can beat this, Sammy."

"No...no!" Sam panics. He can feel the heat building up again. "I don't wanna hurt you again. You have to go. You can't be near me, Dean. I don't wanna hurt you. I don't wanna hurt you. Please go! Go back home and keep Hunting!"

"Don't you shut me out again, Sammy!" Dean yells, grabbing Sam by the arms. "You have to come back with me and fix this! They're just using you to kickstart the Apocalypse and summon Lucifer from Hell!"

This comes as a legitimate surprise to Sam. But is this really true? Azazel hasn't given him any indication that he's deceiving him. And the Apocalypse!? What the Hell? Is that what's happening outside these walls? Shit, not good. Sam just stares at Dean with watering eyes, furiously shaking his head. It can't be true. No, it's not true. He's just saying that so he'll come back.

"You're...lying." He mumbles. "Azazel wouldn't do that...He wouldn't!"

"You would believe a Demon over your own flesh and blood!? I refuse to believe that. You know that what I'm saying is true. Why would I lie to you!? You can stop this, I know you can! For the first time in forever--"

"I can't control this fucking curse inside of me!"

"We'll reverse this, Sammy--"

"No, Dean! Stop, you're just making it worse!"

"Don't panic, we got this--!"

"You're not safe from me! Go away!"

"We can fix this thing together! Please, just listen to me! You can stop all of this if you try--"

"I CAN'T!"

It's all too much for Sam. Right at the extreme height of his frustration, he sweeps his arm out and red beams of heated energy shoot out. Unconsciously though, one stray beam goes directly towards Dean, and Sam is powerless to stop it. He watches regretfully as his brother is hit dead center in the heart. Dean staggers to the ground, clutching his chest.

Oh no...

He's done it again.

He's hurt Dean.

Azazel enters the throne room shortly after, smirking down at Dean writhing on the floor. Sam is too horrified to do anything. His brother is dying, and he can feel it. It's like ice spreading through his veins and into his heart, into his soul. He doesn't dare try to reach out or touch him. He's done enough. Sam was right all along. John should've killed him before it got this bad. And now Dean's gonna die and it's all his fault.

Memories flash in Sam's mind suddenly, but they aren't his. They're Dean's. Memories of the two of them laughing and having fun. Watching late night horror movies. Eating junk food. Their love. Their first kiss. It brings tears to Sam's eyes. These will be his brother's final thoughts. Dean is still squirming on the ground, dry heaving at the pain spreading through his system. Azazel just chuckles darkly.

"Well, well, well...I'm impressed. I didn't think you actually had it in you to do that, Sam. So vicious." The boy says nothing. He only silently cries, prompting Azazel to continue on. "You killed him, Sam. You murdered Dean. And those who accompanied him are as good as dead. They'll be slaughtered as well."

"Is it true...?" Sam questions, whispering.

"Is what true, Your--"

"Don't lie to me! You know what I'm talking about! Lucifer, the Apocalypse, all of it! Is it true!?"

For a while, there is no sound. Nothing but the beating of his heart and the slow, ragged breathing coming from Dean. Finally, Azazel grins, showing off his white teeth and bright, yellow eyes. It's all confirmed just by looking at him. Sam feels so foolish right now. He trusted this Demon when he really shouldn't have. So it was all a lie? Everything was a lie?

"You're too smart for your own good, Boy." The Demon sneers, summoning a sword of dark energy. "I should've just killed you when I had the chance."

Sam's throat goes dry. "But I thought I was the Boy King. You needed me alive...so where does Lucifer fit into this?"

"Foolish boy. We never truly needed you alive. We just needed your body so we could transfer his true Majesty's grace into you. You're nothing but his vessel."

"I won't let you do this..."

"Hmph." Azazel scoffs, vanishing from sight. Though his voice still lingers. "You actually think you're stronger than me. I merely led you to believe that. Now, die!"

In his mind's eye, Sam sees Azazel coming. He dodges in expert time, nearly falling to the ground himself. The Demon swings his otherworldly sword at the boy, but he keeps getting out of the way in time. Sam has to fight for his life now. He betrayed Dean, and in turn was being betrayed by Azazel. Dean warned him about this, but he didn't listen. Called him a liar.

And now he's dying. Sam hates himself more than anything right now. In a quick flash, Azazel knocks him down, sharp sword pointed down at his throat. Sam stares up defiantly at the yellow eyed Demon, sneering vehemently. While Sam quietly admits that this is his fault, all of the blame isn't his. He was deceived by a monster. Azazel laughs down at him, still grinning madly.

"The Boy King's reign is no more. Lucifer, Prince of Darkness, will rule!"

"He won't win." The boy spits out. "Someone will always find a way."

"Not with both Winchester's out of commission. Tell Dean I say hello when you see him again."

Azazel raises his sword high, getting ready to strike. Sam keeps his eyes open every step of the way. He won't give him the satisfaction of seeing him scared. However, just as the blade is about to connect with him, Sam notices something strange. Almost in slow motion, he watches as Dean weakly steps in the way, hand out to defend his brother. But there's more. Half of his body is stone.

Just as the sword touches Dean's hand, Azazel is blown backwards forcefully, and out of the stain glass window. Sam stands up just as the rest of Dean's body turns to stone. At last, his face. A single tear drops ah he's fully transformed. Sam's mouth is slightly ajar at this time. Dean, enduring the pain, still managed to save him in the end. Overcome by grief, Sam cries, wrapping his arms around the statue that was once his big brother.

"Dean, please! Don't go...please! I'm sorry! I should've listened! I'm so sorry! Come back! I...I love you..."

Sam sobs on the statue, begging to whoever is listening to bring Dean back. His tears land on the statue, but he's not caring. He just wants his other half. In moments, another odd occurrence happens. The "Dean statue" starts making noise; crackling sounds as if breaking apart. Sam fears the worse and he takes a few steps back. Soon, a bright light shines, and the statue explodes, showing Dean in his human form.

Without thinking, Sam tackles his brother, laughing and crying. Dean doesn't the same, shushing and smoothing the boy's hair back. Their faces get closer and soon, their lips connect in a loving gesture. Sam has finally come to terms with this. He's in love with his brother, and he'll never betray him again. Never again. Dean eventually helps them up to their feet, grinning happily at his...soulmate? Did Sam hear that just now?

"That's it!" Sam exclaims. "Love! It's love. Love is the key!"

Dean scoffs playfully. "I could've told you that. I was trying to at least."

For this, Dean is rewarded with a slight smack to his bicep. Sam focuses hard on the castle, the ground, the sky and even the earth itself. He won't let any of the Demons win, or Lucifer. The ground shakes outside, and well as the castle. It all breaks down soon enough; the roots return to the earth where they belong, and the sky goes back to normal with the sun shining high.

The Demons are all sent back into Hell, with Azazel included. Sam repairs all of the damage that was incurred, and seemingly revives all of the dead citizens around the planet. They won't remember anything. No one will. Soon, it's just Sam and Dean sitting on a park bench watching people pass by looking confused. Dean puts his arm around Sam's shoulder pulling him closer. The boy leans into the touch.

"Ahem." A voice is heard from the side. It's Bobby and that lady! "Well...this is new."

"Bobby," Dean starts. "I can explain--"

The old Hunter puts his hand up. "No need. Anna here filled me in on everything already. Soulmates and stuff. It's...gonna take some getting used to, but I won't see you boys any differently. I'm just gonna catch a bus back home. You two need to talk. See ya later, Idjits."

"Thanks, Bobby. And what about you, Anna? What now?"

The Angel hums, smiling softly at the couple. "Nothing. I return to Heaven and you two will continue to do what you do best: Saving people and Hunting things. I bid you both farewell."

In a flash, Anna is gone, presumably back to Heaven where she said. Sam rests his head on his older brother's shoulder, savoring his deep smell. His musk. It's strange to admit it though.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too, Sammy. Hey, what do ya say we have ourselves a little vacation? See the sights. Visit Times Square."

"That sounds great. I know this diner further down that sells the greatest pies..."

"Stop right there. You had me at pie. Let's go."

And they all lived happily ever after...

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It was a pleasure to make!


End file.
